Book of Wisdom
'''Book of Wisdom', also known as De Sapientia or Liber Sapientiae, is a Phantom Book used by Mildred’s students and later by Charlotte. Its first edition was written by a nameless Latin youngster. It's present in ''Book of Wisdom'' story and its sequel. It’s a heavy and old book with a golden, ornate cover. The title barely appears, worn out throughout the years. The leather binding has lost its color. There is no indication of author or publishing date. It has nothing resembling letters, only strange, maze-like figures and patterns.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. __TOC__ Background Many civilizations developed methods in order to rapidly calculate complex formulae in their heads. There are records of mnemonic techniques from 2500 years ago in Ancient Greece. They were meant for public figures of high status such as priests and politics to lead and parade their superiority to the population. They needed to calculate the orbit of celestial bodies and remember complicated works. This knowledge was strictly locked away to preserve their privileges and only a small part has been passed on in form of mathematics and fortune-telling. The Book of Wisdom obtained by Mildred to increase the intelligence of her students, for instance, was written by an unknown young Latin as a way to train new priests. Dalian has its first edition inside the Labyrinth Library. The last edition seen in the series was in the hands of Charlotte Edgecumbe, changing her immature thinking.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. Dalian has no interest in collecting the other editions, since its users tend to do nothing with their powers. For the same reason, in the manga, the Book of Wisdom was the only Phantom Book Wesley decided not to collect. In this version, the editions read by Mildred’s students and Charlotte are the same. Additionally, Rasiel is the one delivering this Phantom Book to humans.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Powers The Book of Wisdom grants absolute knowledge and wisdom in all kinds of fields to its reader, who transcends mankind. It gives the truth of the world and raises mental faculties and computational abilities, making easy to solve complex calculations. It changes one’s logic and personality in a few days. There’s no limit for the intelligence of the user, who is able to rule or destroy humanity if he wishes. However, the person affected tends to live without ambitions, avoiding failure or works viewed as tiresome, dangerous or fruitless. The reader obtains knowledge about things he’s not supposed to know, including The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. The patterns containing in the Book of Wisdom build a neural network to develop one’s mental capabilities. Only children are affected by the book, since their brains are susceptible to influence. Book of Wisdom released.jpg|In the manga, Charlotte releases the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom. Latin.jpg|In the manga, the wise children learn Latin. De Sapientia.jpg|''De Sapientia'' is described in the manga. Mildred’s students explain that the Book of Wisdom releases the hidden potential capability of the brain, related to the superhuman memory and computational abilities seen among the intellectually disabled and autists. They are shown discussing about politics, physics, chemistry and sociology. In the manga, they even learn how to speak Latin by themselves. Although Charlotte Edgecumbe isn't a child, she was affect by the Phantom Book due to her immature intellect. Every time she held the Book of Wisdom, she would act as a scientist with a different personality and improved memory and thinking. She was able to write technical papers impossible to be understood by normal people. After using the Phantom Book, Charlotte developed a meteorological device called W Machine. She would be back to her innocent, normal self when she was not touching the Phantom Book. In the manga, Charlotte releases a hidden power from the Phantom Book after seeing a wounded Eric, causing mental pain to those surrounding her. Plot Book of Wisdom The Book of Wisdom is surrounded by Mildred’s students while they discuss about complicated subjects and wonder if they should let the world be ruled by adults. Later, it’s mentioned by Camilla. She informs Hugh and Dalian how Mildred obtained a Phantom Book that changed her students and raised their intelligence. Although Dalian has no interest in the case, since the first edition of the Book of Wisdom is already archived inside the Labyrinth Library, Hugh decides to retrieve this second edition. While interacting with the wise children, he learns that they have no ambition to use their newly-acquired powers for something great. After leaving Mildred’s house, Hugh uses his lighter to burn the Book of Wisdom. In the manga, the Book of Wisdom is never burnt by Hugh. Mildred tries to make money with the superior intelligence acquired by her students after they read the Phantom Book. They say they would only use their powers to live without working. At night, Rasiel collects the Book of Wisdom. Burnt.jpg|Hugh burns the Book of Wisdom. Rasiel Book of Wisdom.jpg|Rasiel collects the Book of Wisdom in the manga. Book of Wisdom children.png|The Book of Wisdom and the wise children. Book of Wisdom II Through a letter, someone calls for the Black Biblioprincess, mentioning a book. Later, Eric identifies Charlotte’s handwriting. He tells Hugh and Dalian about a book she used to have. When Eric shows one of Charlotte’s drawings, they realize she had read the Book of Wisdom. Now, the woman was under heavy security to perform an experiment involving the government. Hugh and Dalian meet Charlotte at night. She’s holding the Phantom Book, explaining she would have superior intelligence as long as she touches it. From an international agent, Hugh learns Charlotte is using the Book of Wisdom to build a powerful weapon that can change the weather. After being shot by Cecy, Charlotte shows the Book of Wisdom to her parents. She says the wisdom obtained through the Phantom Book was not necessary to make her happy. She prefers to see their smiles again, rather than having superior wisdom and memory. Charlotte used the Book of Wisdom to making the wish from her childhood true. The W Machine built by Charlotte makes colorful, sweet snowflakes fall from the sky. Having her wish fulfilled, Charlotte gives the Book of Wisdom to Dalian. In the manga, Charlotte sends Eric to Hugh and Dalian, saying she has a book for the Black Biblioprincess. They discover that Charlotte received the Book of Wisdom from Rasiel. When Eric is wounded, Charlotte drops the Phantom Book and screams in despair, releasing its hidden power that hurts the minds of Norman and his soldiers. In this version, the fate of the Book of Wisdom is unknown. Trivia *The Book of Wisdom is compared with the works by Simonides of Ceos, a Greek lyrics poet. He was known as a very wise man, inventor of a system of mnemonics and some letters of the Greek alphabet. One of his accounts may have originated the memory palace or the method of Ioci, a method of memory enhancement.Simonides of Ceos. (2016, August 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:07, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Simonides_of_Ceos&oldid=734197589Method of loci. (2017, February 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:08, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Method_of_loci&oldid=765637879 **The Vedic mathematics is also mentioned. It’s related to the Vedas, a large body of knowledge texts originated in the ancient Indian subcontinent.Vedas. (2017, February 11). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:11, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vedas&oldid=764897190 The system describes how the mind naturally works and directs people to the appropriate methods to mentally solve difficult and huge problems.What is Vedic Mathematics? In Vedic Mathematics Academy. Retrieved 16:10, February 19, 2017, from http://www.vedicmaths.org/introduction/what-is-vedic-mathematics References Category:Phantom Books